Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429134854/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180110223426
In Elsa's bedroom in Arendelle in Norway, Europe. "That wasn't right at all, was it? She didn't have to do this at all, did she?" Olaf said as he still couldn't believe his creator's one, last, final opponent was none other than her younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle. "She did it anyway because that was my biggest all time punishment behind my back as her revenge, wasn't it?" "I'm sorry, Elsa, I never knew Anna would act like this or like that. I never knew Anna wanted revenge on you, your parents and Grand Pabbie just because you and your parents thought you were doing was right but it turned out wrong." "Nor did I. The Anna I knew was someone who loves and never gives up on me nor anybody else she cares for at all no matter what." Olaf felt nothing but bad for his creator. Elsa still didn't like the new, different Anna at all from the start either which was why she rather prefers the old Anna. "After I cancelled the coronation party, I ordered the castle gates to be closed again like Papa did back when I was eight while Anna was only just five back then which was something that terrified Anna because Anna has been lonely enough already like anybody who did everything to be there for Anna no matter what said after I found out my one, last, final opponent was none other than my own sister, Anna. It didn't matter if I wasn't the one who caused a public scene in the ballroom at all, did it? Anna took the rejection of her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly during my coronation. Anna's outburst was my fault. Everything was my fault, Olaf. I should've prevented the accident from happening. I never should've shut Anna out. I should've never kept secrets from Anna which I did. I should've told Anna why I shut her out. I should've told Anna my secret which I kept it all to myself instead. I should've been there for Anna which I hadn't been at all. I should've been much of a sister to Anna instead of being more of a stranger to Anna myself. I can't believe I've forgotten how to love, accept and embrace not only just my ice powers but to be myself for who I really was born to be too for past thirteen years ago since the childhood accident, removal of Anna's memories of my ice powers magical powers and Grand Pabbie warned me that fear will be my enemy because I was far too caught up in my own misguidance, fears, depression, guilt, paranoid suspicions, pessimism, cowardice and failure. Instead of choosing to live free like I would've continued to back then, I chose not to live free for the sake of safety. I should've been informed that isolation never works back then before but nobody was there to warn me nor our parents that isolation would never ever even work at all which was too bad and too late. I should've done better than I did. After anybody else returned all of Anna's other memories of my powers and the childhood accident to Anna, Anna took the removal of her true memories of my powers and the childhood accident worse than the rejection of her engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles until she freely turned into my one, last, final opponent as her revenge on me for everything I did to her. I really miss the old Anna a lot but at least, I have you."